Rose, Magenta, PINK?
by Northwestern
Summary: OneShot. HHr. Hermione tells Harry she is pregnant. Fluff involving the married.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Shocking, no?

THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT

Rose, Magenta, PINK?

Maybe it was rose.

Not pink.

Maybe it was magenta.

Not pink.

But it was pink.

I stared at my wand. "_I wonder how he will react_," I thought to myself.

I was pregnant, and from the looks of it, I had been for almost a month. I stopped activating the birth control charm almost two months ago. I had…We had wanted this to happen. We wanted to start a family. But still… how would he take the news?

I first noticed things to be off when I was late. Not that I particularly looked forward to this time of the month, it was just there.

And then it didn't happen. So, I took the test. And these tests aren't like Muggle tests. They are done with a simple spell. They are accurate. Very accurate.

And the test glowed pink, so I was pregnant.

I thought to myself.

_Me, Hermione Potter is pregnant. I am going to have a baby._

It was unreal.

"BANG!"

I heard the door close. I had sent Harry out to get a few things from the store while I was cooking dinner.

_How do I tell him? Will he be happy? Or will he be mad? We didn't think it would happen this soon!_

I went into the kitchen and gave my husband a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked him innocently.

"You, bet! I'm starving. I got the milk you wanted. Are you ready for me to pour it?" he asked.

"That would be great, honey," I answered.

In a few minutes we sat down to enjoy a nice dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, rolls, green beans and fruit salad. I had saved a pumpkin pie for dessert.

"So..how was work today, Harry?" I asked him. I didn't know why I was avoiding telling him I was pregnant. Maybe it was because I still wasn't used to the news.

He grumbled. "One of my agents was injured during an assignment. Nothing too big. How was your day, Hermione?"

"Pretty much the same as yesterday. I met Ginny for lunch, then went to London to go dress-shopping for her wedding," I answered.

"I can't believe she's marrying Draco. I mean, I know he's changed, but still, you think she could have done better than that scum," replied Harry.

"You're just as bad as Ron," I answer.

He shrugs at me and helps himself to more potatoes.

"Well, I guess we're officially and old, boring, married couple, Hermione," Harry said while giving me a slight grin.

"Harry! I wouldn't say that! In fact I have something to tell you," I say without thinking.

He grins again, "Oh yeah? What?"

I recover quickly, "Nothing. It is nothing. Just something that happened today. I'll tell you later."

"Hermione, would this have to do with a charm we stopped using two months ago?" he asks.

I am unable to meet his eyes.

"Umm……."

"Are you?" asks Harry with a hopeful look upon his face.

"Well…..," I begin.

"Hermione, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Harry.

_What? We weren't planning on having children this soon. Oh gosh, I love this man!_

"Really? You're not mad?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Mad? How could I be mad, Hermione? You're going to be a mother and I'm going to be a father!"

He picked me up and twirled me around. Harry then set me down on the sofa.

_Is he looking at me funny? Do I have something in my teeth?_

"So..there's a baby?" he asked, almost child-like. "In there? Do you…do you mind if I touch your stomach?"

"Of course not, Harry, you're the father and the love of my life," I answer.

He bent down and put his hands on my abdomen. "Hi there, I'm your daddy, little one."

_Why was I so worried? Harry's going to be an excellent father. Just think…In less than nine months, I'll be a mum. Wow. That's going to take some getting used to._

"Harry, you'll be a great dad," I tell him.

"And you'll be a great mum," he tells me with a kiss on the lips.

"Now, what about dessert?" he asks. Only I know he isn't referring to the pumpkin pie I had made earlier today.

But I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I made this lovely pumpkin pie earlier today," I say to him with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why, Mrs. Potter, I do believe, I would rather have you for dessert," Harry says as he picks me up and carries me off to our bedroom.

_I have a feeling that our house will be plenty full of children._

Thanks! Please Review!


End file.
